Dumbledore's Army
by MoonPaper
Summary: Some romance included! Dumbledore calls talented students of magic from all over the world... Only, how is it going to help, when more adventures come their way?
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore's Army ~ Chapter 1

By: MoonPaper

Summary: Just my idea of what it would be like if Dumbledore sent for talented students of magic from all over the world, to form the next Order of the Phoenix. How would the people of the magical world react, and what their talents wold be, and what adventures they would have to face.

Disclaimer: Harry Poter and related indicia are copyright, JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

**(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)**

Chapter 1: Introductions, and a *little* suspicion all around...

"Professor?"

The transfiguration teacher looked at the second-year student at the doorway, and motioned for him to enter. "Yes, Gluckly?" The Hufflepuff nodded. "Err... Headmaster Dumbledore wants to see you, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasely, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom." Minerva Mac Gonagall nodded. "Alright then. Run along, and go back to your lessons." Then she turned to the group of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. "Potter, Weasely, Granger, Longbottom. Follow me." Confused, the four teenagers stood up, packing their bags.

Hermione's look clearly stated her question, even if she wasn't speaking. "What did you all do now?" The three boys shrugged their shoulders, as they went up the spiraling elevator to Dumbledore's office. All was quiet and Harry certainly was wondering what DUmbledore was up to, especially when he saw the Members of The Order of the Phoenix, standing, and fourteen chairs, nine of which was occupied.

He saw a variety of characters, a pair of twins who looked something like Fleur- he feared they were Veelas. There was a Chinese boy, an atletic-looking dark-skinned boy, a smiling, and continuously chatting girl with blonde hair and green eyes, which lighted upon him and ficked up on his forehead. "Oh! You must vee Harry Potter?" The others loked upon them, and also, an egyptian- looking boy, and Indian girl, a spahinsh girl, and a boy with blue eyes and black hair.

Feeling twenty or so pairs of eyes on him, he felt increasingly uncomfortable, and shifted his weight. The akward moment was cut short by Dumbledore, whose eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles. Let us get seated then." His eyes scanned the crowd, lingering a bit more on the empty chair, and then he cleared his throat.

"You must all be wondering _why _you are here. You all know who _I _am, but you don't know each other. _But _you all know who _Voldemort _is." A few of the people cringed, others froze, but some, Harry noticed, ignored it and kept on listening. "He is the man- if he still is one, who threatens the whole world, not only ours, but of the muggle's as well. You have all come from all over the world, with special skills, each of you, and accepted my offer. It seems, of course, that Miss Fujima did not, but-" 

"Creeeaak" Everyone looked at the window, which suddenly was open, and then, Professor Sprout closed it. "Nasty draft..." Everyone turned to Dumbledore to listen again, but Harry caught something at the corner of his eye. There was a raven which he swore wasn't there before, which was now on the rafters. Hermione and Ron nudged him, but he nodded towards the celieng. Dumbledore kept on talking, but they all watched as the raven gave them a look, and opened its wings, to swoop down on the empty chair for _Miss Fujima_, whoever she was. Everyone paused again to look at the raven, which, in front of their eyes, started to transform, into a girl. "Whoa." Harry looked at Ron, and then at the girl again. _Whoa. _

The girl was a beautiful, gothic type, with long black hair and steel grey eyes, which somehow, reminded Harry of Malfoy. But her face was not angular, it was slightly rounded, but pale. A tongue licked blood red lips, as she bowed to Dumbledore, and said something in a language Harry couldn't understand. But Hermione knew what it was, at least. She cocked an eyebrow. "Japanese. Must be the Miss Fujima, then. Knows how to make an entrance, doesn't she?" Harry shrugged. Dumbledore nodded and she sat down. Everyone listened to him again. "And so, the group is completed- the group of the _Defense from Voldemort_." 

Murmurs swept through the crowd, but mostly they were serious and looked at Dumbledore with interest. But Harry raised up his hand. Everyone looked at him, and he felt uncomfortable again. "I have a proposition. Why not call it _Dumbledore's Army_?" 

More murmurs were heard, but this time, of agreement. The Spanish girl nodded, and raised up her hand. She said something in Spanish as well, which confused all others, but not Dumbledore. He nodded. "Alas, I am outvoted. Dumbledore's Army it shall be called, then. Now, you must be wondering how we can defeat Voldemort if we cannot even understand each other. I have the solution. Wear these, and you will understand, whichever language spoken." 

Professor McGonagall went around with glowing balls of magic, and she went around, making a motion which showed that it was to be inserted into the ear. Everyone did so, and Harry immediately felt his ear go numb, followed by a light sensation in his head, and normality again. He could understand what eveyone was saying, and everyone turned to Dumbledore again. "But you all must be able to speak as well. Here. Are the speech- spells." Professor McGonagall went around again, giving the speech orbs out, and everyone swallowed them. 

"Now, I want every one of you to come up here and introduce his/herself. Anyone who does not understand, please raise your hands." The introductions began, and no hands were raised at all.

The Desjardins twins came up first. One was called Blanche, and she was pale, with blue-grey eyes and mouse brown hair, which, as they watched turned into something flowing, gold, and waist length, but it only appeared for a while, until it returned to being mouse brown again. "My name ees Blanche Desjardins, I am seventeen,from Beuxbatons, and a Metamorphmagus. I am ze older one of us." Harry saw Hermione's and most of the girls' eyebrows twitch. He was sure he heard someone mutter something like,. "Haughty bi*ch." He held back a snort as Blanche made eyes at the athletic boy near them, who ignored it, and looked at her twin sister. "And a wh*re too..." He looked around, and grinned at a smirking, raised eyebrows Hermione, who was mouthing something to the Spanish girl. He could've sworn it said "I agree."

He watched again as the younger Desjardins began to talk. She was quiet, and was quite shy. "Erm... My name ees Celine, I'm Blanche's tween seester." She was smaller, and had crystal blue eyes, sort of white already, and chestnut brown hair. "I... am also seventeen, and I play Chaser een Queedeetch. I'm not a Metamorphmagus, but I specialize in making protective spells, and infiltrating other people's spells... I theenk that ees all." Ron nudged Harry, and nodded, as Celine loked at Lupin and blushed. Hermione was openly chatting with the Spanish girl, who stood up, and introduced herself, witha slight Spanish accent.

She was caramel- skinned, and had light brown hair and somewhat close together brown eyes. "Hola! My name is Maria Estrella, and I come from Quetzalcoatl University, in Mexico. But I am Spanish. I am sixteen, and I specalize in Dancing magic, Illusions and somewhat... Astrology. This is because my family has gypsy blood. Nice meeting you." She gave a little dance, and a complicated bow, before giggling and returning to her seat behind Hermione.

The next one up was the Athletic boy who Blanche was making eyes to. He heard Maria say something like "Hot." He shook his head, smiling. She was going to be nice to work with. "Erm..." This boy turned out to be a shy one as well, and they watched as he blushed slightly. "My name's Drake Jackson, I'm American, and I come from Salem High, California. I'm seventeen.Uh... I'm part American Indian, and my expertise lies in talismans... I'm a Quidditch Beater. That's all." He almost ran to his seat. Harry came next, then Ron, then Hermione, then Neville, then a Chinese boy who was quiet, and had a proud, and yet disciplined look to him. He was muscular, and wore white chinese robes with a blue sash.

"Good Evening. My name is Lin Xue Lang, you may all call me Xue Lang. It means either Blood Wolf, or Snow Wolf, depends on how you pronounce it. I am an Animagi, a wolf, and I train with elemental sword magic. I come from the White Jade Sect in China. I am seventeen as well." He bowed, and Harry took in the stance of being ready, though bowing. Black eyes looked out from under chocolate brown hair.

The next one up wore Durmstrang Institute's uniform, and she was the talkative, and quite money-minded, from what conversations Harry heard, girl. She was pale, with green eyes and white- blonde hair. Quite round- faced, though. And she had a sweet, yet cheeky voice. "Good Evening! My name is Iris Shrapnova, I am sixteen years old! I come vrom Mother Russia, and I go to Durmstrang. I am half banshee, and half siren, I enchant... and harm people with my two voices. Nice to be meeting you all! Now, ven to ve eat?" Everyone laughed at the bubbly girl, who sat down and gave a bold wink to Ron, who blushed. Harry elbowed him in the ribs and looked at Hermione, who looked away immediately, acting like she didn't care. He just laughed.

The Egyptian boy came up, clasping his hands and bowing. "Nice meeting you. I am Ahmad Goldeagle, from The School of Thoth, in Egypt, I am good with curses, hexes and traps. I can also speak nine languages, and can translate runes. I am fifteen." His speech was brief, and he sat down beside the Indian girl, who stood up, smiling kindly at everyone.

"Nice meeting you all. You may call me Vistra- my full name is too long. My last name is Raj. I come from the Ceylon School of Magic, in India. I can transform into any animal, and speak to them, at will. Except for snakes- they have a language of their own. I also know how to do 'doll magic'." Seeing everyone's confused faces, she sighed. "Voodoo." A collective "Oh." was heard from the audience.

Silence prevailed again as _Miss Fujima _stood up. She was wearing a grey and white kimono with willow pattern under her black cloak, which had a hood. She took it off and bowed. "Good Evening. I am Fujima Arashi... or... I think in English countries, you put surname last? My name is Arashi, you may all call me that, as long as you are friend.Which I hope to say is safe to presume? In any other situation, you call me Fujima _san_. I come from the Ameratsu Tennyo University in Japan. I have the ability to turn inanimate objects into animate ones. I can touch them, and they will show me what they have seen- and... I am Quidditch Chaser." 

Harry smiled and clapped along with the others. He could've sworn that she was going to say something else, but changed her track at the last minute... He watched as she mingled with the girls, who fingered her kimono's fabric. But they all watched as the last, but definitely not the least of the younger generation, stood up. He was A blonde boy, with blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. "Good evening. I'm Robert Micheals from Australia. I don't _really _come from a school, but I was taught, was one of the five to be chosen, to be taught by the head-woman-priestess of Yhi, the Aborogine's Goddess of Creation. I specialize in dream- seeing, plants and divination. Nice to meet you all. I can play mean beater."

Everyone talked together for a while, before Dumbledore cleared his throat again. "Of course, everyone will have to be sorted into houses...?" And so, the short Sorting was held. McGonagall read out the names. Harry gave everyone the info on the Houses, Hermione and Ron being supportive of Gryffindor, of course. Snape hovered nearby, listening in for any Slytherin-slandering. (A/N: *grins*)

"Desjardins, Blanche" - "Ravenclaw!"  
_"Desjardins, Celine" - "Gryffindor!"_  
_"Estrella, Maria" - "Gryffindor!"  
"Fujima, Arashi" - - - - - "Gryffindor!"_  
"Goldeagle, Ahmad" - "Hufflepuff"  
_"Jackson, Drake" - "Gryffindor!"_  
"Lin, Xue Lang" - - "Quite the Slytherin, but... Ravenclaw!"  
"Michaels, Robert" - "Ravenclaw!"  
_"Raj, Vistra" - "Gryffindor!"_  
"Shrapnova, Iris" - "Hufflepuff!"

Harry snickered softly as Snape's eyes narrowed, and he stalked out of the room, leaving as Professor Sprout and Proffesor Flitwick congratulated their newest students. McGonagall ushered the newest Gryffindors out, Celine,Maria,Arashi and Drake into the hallway leading into the dorm. Drake, Neville, Ron and Harry stuck together and talked about Quidditch as they made their way to the Fat Lady.

Meanwhile, Hermione gave all the girls the download on the existing Gryffindors. And then, Maria spoke up. "Methinks someone here has someone crushing on her." Hermione raised an eyebrow at her, but she just gave a brazen wink and walked on ahead. Celine tugged at her sleeve. "So... you were saying, who ees ze new Defense Against ze Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione nodded. "Ah, yes, Professor Lupin has come back to teach us." Celine frowned. "Oo ees zis Professor Lupin?" Hermione nodded. "You know the man at the back, wearing the slightly worn robes? The one with grey hair?" Celine's eyes widened. "HIM?" She almost screeched. Hermione just raised an eyebrow and nodded, narrowing her eyes as she saw a pale pink tinge on Celine's face. _It must be becasue she shouted SO loud in the corridor..._

Finally, they arrived at the Fat Lady, and gave the password. (Gwapagoop) And McGonagall showed them all the dorms, before giving them a warning about the next day, and leaving. They all bade each other good night, and went to their respective dorms, though not immediately to sleep.

MoonPaper: hey, guys, this is my second ever Harry Potter fic, and my first long fic. So, please, please, please, I crave reviews. I'm going to have the next chapter up soon, so please, review, I need to change the stuff in it to suit what you want, and so I can improve. Flames willl be recieved as well, though mostly, ignored. Thankx!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore's Army ~ Chapter 2

By: MoonPaper

Summary: Just my idea of what it would be like if Dumbledore sent for talented students of magic from all over the world, to form the next Order of the Phoenix. How would the people of the magical world react, and what their talents wold be, and what adventures they would have to face.

Disclaimer: Harry Poter and related indicia are copyright, JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

**(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)**

Chapter 2: Oh..man Catfight! And a little on the twins...

"Nice meeting you!" Ginny waved to the others at breakfast, where the Slytherins were quiet, seeing as all other houses had new addditions, and they didn't. Everyone waved back as she half-dragged Luna Lovegood, Vistra and Ahmad with her towards their Herbology classes. Harry looked at the schedules and brightened up slightly. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts... for two periods... with the Ravenclaws!" Everyone gave sighs of relief. "Do we have any Potions today?" Celine asked. They were all seventeen, but they chose to stay in sixth year. Harry nodded, but raised his hand before anyone could groan. "But we have it with Hufflepuffs, right before dinner." There were some murmurs, but sighs of relief as well.

Hermione stood up. "Oh, really! It's not so bad to learn new things..." But she backed down at all the Gryffindor's glares. Dean Thomas stood up. "We'd better get to the classroom, then. At least, we don't have Umbi*ch teaching us anymore. You coming, Seamus?" Seamus nodded, and they walked out, chatting animatedly. Harry just looked around and sighed. Everyone was leaving. "We'd better get there early, then." 

Ron looked at him, and at the rest, frowning as he saw Celine's downcast face. "Yo. What's up, Celine?" She looked up. "Oh. Nothing." He shared a look with Hermione, who shrugged and walked ahead. "You're Ronald Weasely, right?" He jumped at the sudden voice near his ear. "Maria! You scared the bloody hell outta me!" She giggled, and he could've sworn he saw Arashi shake her head and smile, before dragging Maria away with her by the scruff of her neck. "You shouldn't bother him. You can see he's thinking!" Maria giggled and ran on ahead. Arashi glanced at Hermione and Celine, before walking up to listen to Harry and Drake's conversation.

"No kidding! Seriously? Glad to be in the Quidditch Cup's house, then. I was Beater for my school. We didn't have houses, but the different schools played against each other. Oh- hey, Arashi." He flashed her a smile. "You said you were a Chaser, right? That's cool. Which team do you play for?" Arashi shook her head. "I play for fun- we don't do it for competition. Harry, you're a Seeker, right?" Harry nodded. "Yeah.Hey, we're holding auditions this year, because our Chasers all graduated! Wanna try out?" Arashi shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She smiled at them, and went off to join Hermione and Celine's discussion.

Harry greeted Lupin with a smile, and he felt the insides of him twist somehow, and the smile suddenly became forced. He could _just _remember... when last year..._ it _happened. He just turned away quickly, not failing to see the hurt look on Lupin's face. 

Lupin looked at the now sixteen-year old boy who had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Literally. _He just needs more time. _He sighed and looked at the waiting students outside, in the corridor. There seemed to be squabble going on. _On their first day and all.... _ He shook his head and went out to break it up. Only to avoid a spell that flew a mere hair's width beside his head. He ran out, and so did most of the class. Behind him, Ron shook his head as the spell ricocheted off a mirror and hit Neville, who turned purple. and started singing _Row Row the Boat. _Hermione stayed back to reverse the spell, and they all watched as Robert tried to hold back Blanche, who was firing spells at Celine, who, true to what she said, had set up a durable shield, which made everything bounce off it. 

Soon, most of the people in the hallways were green, purple, pink and multicoloured, singing nursery rhymes. Lavender couldn't stop sing _Ring around a Rosie _and kept on falling on her behind, not being able to stop himself. Peeves had come into the scene, cackling his head off. But with a large sweep of his wand, Lupin made everything disappear, and the hallway immediately went quiet. Celine's shield glimmered at them mockingly, as if to say _Who's in trouble now? _He looked at all of them and sighed. "Everyone inside the classsroom now, please?" They all nodded and shuffled inside. Lupin closed the classroom door behind him, and everyone kept their eyes on him.

"All right. What happened?" At that instant, a dam opened, and everyone started talking. He scanned the crowd, and his eyes found Celine half hiding behind her table. "Miss Desjardins?" Everyone stopped talking, except for Blanche. "She was like that, and then-" She looked around, and stopped. "Miss Celine, I mean." Celine blushed and looked down, Hermione, who was beside her, saw the French girl's face go pink. "Now, What happened?" Silence. Hermione nudged Celine, who stood up. "I'm sorry, it was my fault-" Ron suddenly stood as well. "Bloody hell, it wasn't!" Drake pulled him down, and raised his hand. Lupin looked at him. "Yes? Mister... Jackson?" Drake stood up. He was looking Lupin straight in the eye. "It wasn't Desja- Celine's fault, sir. I think Blanche was the one who started it." Everyone looked at the Metamorphmagus, who huffed and looked at Celine accusingly.

"It was not! You turned your charms on on him, didn't you?! Even after what I told you-!" Celine shook her head. "Sister! I didn't! You know I don't like using it!" But Blanche ignored her protests and glared at her. Everyone looked on as suddenly, she started to somehow change, even if nothing was different. The girls watched on, Celine in horror, as the guys started to act strangely, as if sleepy. Hemione, Lavender and Parvati started to cast deafening spells, and following their examples, so did Maria and Arashi. Celine set up another shield, something that looked like shimmery gazue settled over everyone, and they all stopped acting weirdly. Blanche shouted something in French at Celine, and raised her hand to slap her, but Drake stepped forward to stop her, holding her forearm tightly. "You will _not _hit her." 

Blanche, surprised, suddenly looked outraged. "But- she- Drake-" He gave her a glare, and pulled Celine behind him. "That's Jackson to you." She glared at him and stalked off, slamming the door behind her. Lupin turned on all of them. "Jackson, Desjardins, Lin, stay back later. Now, back too class, we'll be learning about glamouring oneself. And I've got a treat for all of you, I found a Boggart in one of the broom closets, so we'll be using him later on, alright?" 

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Arashi looked at Xue Lang. He shook his head. "I told him the whole truth- what else would I say?" He looked on and walked away. Arashi narrowed her eyes at his back, and looked at her hand. "Fros-tee." She turned around and ran after the waiting group beside the Charms classroom. _For all I know, you could've said something entirely different. _

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, and there was almost no homework for everyone in the Gryffindor common room. "Hey- Arashi. What does your name mean?" The Japanese girl looked up from a pair of origami cranes she was working on, and looked at Lavender. "My name? It means Tempest. Why?" Lavender squealed. "Oh, that is _so _cool. Tempest. Whoa. But what really happened this morning, in the hallway?" 

Everyone perked up at the question. Arashi fingered one of the now- almost alive flying paper cranes, and sighed. "Blanche- she was complaining about something to Celine, who was completely innocent, and Blanche just started trying to hex her." Parvati leaned over. "What was she accusing Celine of?" Neville leant in. "I think, she was saying something like being in the same house as Drake, or something." Everyone looked at the blushing American, who suddenly found the necklace he was wearing _very _interesting.

"Oohh.... So she has a thing for you, huh, Drake?" He blushed some more as Ron and Maria teased him. "But I think he has a thing for someone else." Everyone looked at Harry, but he shrugged. "I said, I only _think _I didn't say I knew _who._" Hermione nudged him. "I think you do." He shrugged. Maria looked at Celine. "What was that thing Blanche did earlier, then?" Celine nodded. "We're both quarter Veela. But she likes using the power- I don't." Ginny went over. "Ooh... I hope you don't mind me saying, but I think she's not good enough to be your sister. You shouldn't take any crap from her." Celine nodded. "Yeah, I guess." She looked at Drake. "Hey- that's a cool necklace. Is _that _a bear claw?" He looked up, still red. "Er... ah... Yeah. It was my father's, and my grandfather's and all the men in our family line, except for my great, great great, great grandmother, who was an only child who saved the village." Everyone stared. "How many greats was that again?" 

Laughter burst from the other side of the room as Maria started dancing to the WWW, and everyone watched, enthralled. "She's goo~ood." Everone agreed to Ginny's comment, and they all watched as the fire started to dance as well, coming close to the rug... "Maria! _Stop that_!" Immediately, she did, and smiled sheepishly at Hermione. "Sorry, I got carried away. _What _song was that?" Ron listened for a while. "It's an advertisment for Billy Goat's Gardening!" 

* * *

After the laughter and the night greetings, everyone went to sleep, but in the middle of the night, the Sixth-year Girl's dorms opened. Chestnut hair caught the light as feet tiptoed past the fifth , fourth, third, second and first year girl's dorms, and a white nightgown swished as the body sat herself down in front of the fire's dying light. 

"Celine? What are you doing here?" She looked around, and saw Ginny Weasely with her hair in a mess, and a three foot long Potions essay laid out on the table in front of her. A closer look revealed the subject as a The Boomslang Skin's Importance in a Polyjuice Potion. "Ginny?" But the girl was already snoring away again, head in her arms. Celine shook her head- she remembered her own OWLS, they were horrible. She looked at the essay, and tore it to pieces. It was totally rubbish. Slowly, she began to scan through the borrowed books, and started enchanting Ginny's quill to write for her.

She was halfway through the decaying process of Boomslang skin when Ginny groaned and looked up. "Celine? Is _that _ my homework?" The French girl nodded and announced one last conclusion to the quill, before ending the charm. "There- It's all done. But don't expect me to do this again for you. You just reminded me of how pathetic _I _was when it was _my _OWLS." Ginny, now wide awake, scanned the parchment. "Whoa- This is what- 3 and a half feet long?!" She grinned at Celine. "Thanks!" Celine just shrugged, and watched as Ginny packed her things into a worn bag. "Hey- Celine? Do you have any other siblings- other than Blanche, I mean?" 

Celine shook her head. "How bout your parents? Do they know your'e fighting against You-Know-Who?" Celine nodded. "They know everything Ginny, they're dead. I live with my Godmother and Uncle." Ginny gasped. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so Sorry!" Celine waved her off. "It's ok... They've been gone for thirteen years now, and I don't even remember what they looked like."

"Do you... Do you mind if I ask how they... how they..."

"Died? Of course not! Blanche and I were four years old... It was when _He _was still alive-" Ginny took note of how the gentle Celine suddenly became scary when she mentioned Voldemort, and then listened again. "Sorry, in power. My father was a Professor in Beuxbatons, my mother, a Bulgarian ambassador. They met in a party- but that's a long story. Anyway, a while after our fourth birthday, they were out to work, and from what I heard- _He _wanted some Death Eater in a Bulgarian prison, and was making demands through the Ambassador in England- here. But he wasn't very useful to the governement, I mean, letting the information of the prisoner's location leak in the first place and everything... So he turned to the nearest country accesible at that time- and it so happened that an English Abassador was taking a vacation, and another one was coming to replace him- and poof! He took my mother by chance.

He didn't get the prisoner, so my mom... she was allowed one _last _visit to us as a sort-of death wish, and right before our eyes... he didn't use Avada Kedavra, the people would've seized him at once, but he exploded her... middle out. My dad was so furious, he told me to protect my grandmother, while they dueled, but they lost, and I tried to shield him, attack You-Know, and failed in both. _He _had a shield, and mine wavered, and it was gone. My dad died of too many injuries, my grandmother, one strong Stunning Spell- right on the chest- she was gone. My sister and I cried... cried, and we just... got taken away."

Ginny covered her mouth, and Celine smiled dryly, wryly. "Sob story, isn't it?" Ginny shook her head. "You're one of the bravest people I know..." Celine shook hers back. "Go to sleep- you'll be needing it."

As soon as the youngest Weasely was gone, she sighed. She sighed and looked into the now dead embers, adn looked at the moon outside- it ws just beginning- there was a hairline of a moon only, and a cloudy, cloudy sky. "Mom, Dad- I still care you know...? And I'll never forget you." She looked at it one last moment, and stood up. "Maybe you just wanted me to get it off my chest- find a friend- but I have no idea wh you thought I should come down here." 

MoonPapaer: You NEVER reviewed!!! @#^%#^ That's not @$#%@# fair!!! C'mon, please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore's Army ~ Chapter 3

By: MoonPaper

Summary: Just my idea of what it would be like if Dumbledore sent for talented students of magic from all over the world, to form the next Order of the Phoenix. How would the people of the magical world react, and what their talents wold be, and what adventures they would have to face.

Disclaimer: Harry Poter and related indicia are copyright, JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

**(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)**

Chapter 3: What's up with him? And some on Arashi!

"Are you sure you can find your way back?" Arashi waved away the last concern, her fuse starting to go short. "_Yes_! And I _do _know how to ask for help!" The group looked at her one last time, and moved away with murmurs of "Bye", "See you." and "Madam Pince isn't that bad..." She sighed and shook her head. The Gryffindor patch on her Hogwarts uniform looked up at her worriedly, and she glared at it. "Not you too!" She rolled her eyes, and went inside the library, to look for a few books on people like _her, _who could give inanimate objects life. Which was going to take a while, she thought, _'Casuse I don't even know what I'm called. _

The library, as usual, was a quiet, slightly musty- smelling place, and she wrinkled her nose before walking towards the _Witches and Wizards _section. But then, of course, there _was _the _Muggle Books _collection. She sighed. "Oh, how hard it is to resist temptation sometimes..." She browsed thorught he wide array of books, in different languages. She could've sworn there was an _Ayashi No Ceres _manga tucked in between two humongous books, but she couldn't find it again. Then, there was Anne Rice, Tamora Pierce... She sighed and took a particularly favourite book of hers entitled 'The Darker Descendant'

At the centre of all the shelves, there was a circle of couches, of, unfortunately, only one of them was somehow, seatable. And someone was already there. Arashi was too engrossed in her book to see anything, so she was about to sit down, when she noticed that someone was already there. She looked up. "Oh! Sorry!" She stood up and bowed. "I'm so sorry to disturb you." The boy who was lounging on the couch looked up from the book he was reading. 

Smoky grey met cold steel. The two gazes locked for a while, before tearing apart. She looked at the Slytherin sixth-year and then, walked to a nearby couch, wincing as she hit a spring, and scrunching her nose up at the smell. She shifted for a while, before finding a not so comfortable, yet not so bad place, and she leant back on the armrest- and wondered why nobody ever thought of sitting on the floor. It wasn't that hard, and it wasn't mouldy- only the carpet was. She read, and finished, and she started reading on Amelia Altwater-Rhode'' book: 'Midnight Predator' Then, there was Holly Black's 'Tithe'. As she came across the description of Roiben, a character in the book, she looked up at the boy and saw the similarities.

He had an angular pale face, and sharp metallic grey eyes. He had long whitish-blonde hair in a short ponytail down his back. She shook her head nad snapped the book shut, reaching for another one. "An Interview With A Vampire." She looked up at the Slytherin boy, who gestured to the pile of books beside her. "You seem interested in that particular topic, don't you?" She shrugged. "It's fascinating how Muggles have such different viewpoints to it. Even if some of them are plain ludicrous." The boy nodded. "I agree. Have you read 'Queen of the Damned'?" Arashi shrugged. "Not yet." She smiled at him and extended her hand. "Fujima Arashi." 

He took it. "You're one of those exchange students, aren't you?" She nodded. "I'm from Japan. Ameratsu Girl's University." He shrugged. "You can call me Draco." She smiled. "Sure. Arashi is fine with me." He nodded. And as they read on in silence, Arashi broke it this time. "You know, you look awfully like this character in this book-" she said, showing him the page, and as he read it, he smiled. "I guess so." Then, casually, he continued. "Has the Gryfindors said anything about the Slytherins?" Arashi shook her head. "Now that you mention it... No." He shrugged. "Just wondering." 

Arashi looked at him for a while. "Why? Does it have anything to do with the hostility between the two houses?" Draco loked at her. He terribly wanted to squirm under the penetrating gaze, but years of experience with his father allowed him some ability to use on such occasions. He shrugged casually, shrugging the subject off him at the same time. She shrugged as well, though curious at his seemingly carefree behaviour. She stood up, brushed herself off, and pulled her gloves off, touching each of her books and telling to go ack to where they were supposed to be.

Draco watched in rapt fascination. "How did you do that?" She sighed and put her gloves back on. "It's an inborn ability of mine." He nodded, as if asking her to go on. "You were born an Animator? That's cool, must be troublesome, though, if you have to wear those gloves all the time." She shrugged. "I can't control it fully yet, but I'm learining." She smiled mentally. At least she knew what people like her were called now, despite not having done any research at all. And Hermione wouldn't have anything on her. And she _was _learning- slowly, but definitely surely. The only reason her gloves were not affected was because they were made for people like her. Then, after seeing the books off, she turned to Draco and gave him a small salute. "I have to go now." He nodded, and saluted back, albeit uncertain with the action.

The dorm she shared with the other girls was empty at that particular time- they were with their friends downstairs, and as Arashi began to change, something nagged at her, something she didn't remember, but was still there. But she didn't forget. It reminded her that she was there, and let itself loose for a while, before Arashi could wrap it up again. Frantically, she abandoned braiding her hair and rushed to Hermione's bedside, and pounced on the calendar. 

She absolutely paled. It was November 16th. And she looked at the moon chart at the back, just in case. She was right- and she needed help. But what bothered her was how- and who to go to for it. Standing up quickly, she took a deep breath and let the raging spirit in her out again. It was just for a whie, so its hunger would slightly be satiated, and she could hold it in more later. She was back in the familliar place- the familliar sparkly black cavern, the familliar floating feeling. And the familliar memories that floated around her in small orbs. She was in her oh-so-familiar conscious. But before she could hold any of the memories, she struggled, and was awake again, switching places with the spirit, and running out of the dorm, and into the common room, amidst surprised people, and out, heading for Proffessor Remus Lupin's rooms.

* * *

Remus Lupin was indeed in his rooms, and just about to turn in, for some early morning homework checking, when frantic knocks (more like beatings and scratchings) at his door were heard. He stood up immediately, and half ran to the door. He saw a wide-eyed, messy-haired girl at the doorway, teary. She choked, and sobbed. "Professor, I need to see the Headmaster immediately!! Please!!!" He nodded, soothing the frantic girl. But it only made things worse. "Please hurry!!" He complied, and ran out of the room quickly. Not even getting his shirt. (Are you happy, my dear This_Is_Emma_87?) 

He arrived at the Griffon statue, adn gave the password immediately, almost shouting it. (Cockroach Cluster) Luckily, the Headmaster was still there, and Arashi immediately launched into explanation. The moon changed faces tonight- it was supposed to be tomorrow when the moon would completely disappear- but it did so today. And she wasn't ready... Lupin couldn't make out anything of this, until suddenly, she stopped, and he looked in horror as her pupils dilated, to be replaced by completely red irises. He knew his changed into a feral yellow when he transformed...

Both of them snapped out of their fascinations, and Dumbledore immediately cast wandless magic, summoning his wand, and casting a Binding Spell and watching the now vampiric Arashi writhing on the floor. Lupin looked at Dumbledore, waiting for something, a sign, that he was about to be given an explanation. Albus just shrugged and sighed. "It is very unfortunate that there isn't such a thing as a Wolfsbane Potion for vampires...."


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore's Army ~ Chapter 4

By: MoonPaper

Summary: Just my idea of what it would be like if Dumbledore sent for talented students of magic from all over the world, to form the next Order of the Phoenix. How would the people of the magical world react, and what their talents wold be, and what adventures they would have to face.

Disclaimer: Harry Poter and related indicia are copyright, JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

**(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)**

Chapter 4: I'm not finished with Arashi... yet.

Remus looked in shock at the Japanese woman writhing on the floor. "Albus! We can't just leave her there!" At that exact moment in time, Arashi's vampiric self broke free of the bonds. Dumbledore looked at Remus. "Quick! Summon Miss Celine Desjardins. She might know a barrier to hold in vampires." He threw powder into the fireplace then.

"Minerva! Come right over! Ask Severus to bring human blood with him!" 

Moments later, all the summoned appeared, Celine started on the barrier right away, trapping the now enraged Arashi, who launched herself against the walls. Snape, shocked out of his usual dourness, explained to Dumbledore that he didn't have any human blood. Mc Gonagall also didn't know anything, until she remembered Lupin was still there. 

"Remus! What do you usually do, when you need blood? I know muggles get into a lot of scrapes, and they need blood, don't they?" Lupin brightened. "Yes! Wonderful, Minerva!! They have Blood Banks!" Snape blanched. "We're going to commit armed robbery? To steal blood?" Remus shook his head and made to go out of the door, but stopped when Arashi stopped moving, and just lay sprawled on the ground, her eyes wide open in a silent scream, until, finally, she sat up, panting, but with normal eyes now.

"She'll come back tomorrow..."

* * *

Black, observant eyes looked at the group he usually went with, and noticed the absence of one particular Japanese girl. He smirked and went out of the library, gathering his books. There was still time remaining before breakfast was over and his Care of Magical Creatures class.

Her aura was easy enough to sense, it was a bizzare mixture of two completely different auras, from one person. It had the colour of a blood red, and smoky grey blending with it. And it was coming from the classroom nearest to Dumbledore's office. She was pacing, and he could feel her need for blood, she was weakening.

He got there soon enough, and opened the door, tearing all the wards in place with his sword, which turned back into a pendant as soon as he didn't need it anymore. She turned to watch him. "You." it wasn't a question, it was a statement. "What do you want?" He grinned, almost ferally. "Naturally, what I usually want..." she bared her fangs at him. "There is no way I am going to give _it _to you."

Xue Lang scowled at her. " I will get that sword, you know. Eventually, I will. It holds a lot of power- more power that you can ever control." Arashi hissed at him, and launched herself at him, but she swerved. "We are fighting on the same side now, Xue Lang. However much I don't like it, we are, and even worse, on te same team, so I won't hurt you. The people in this world _might _need you expertise." She spat on the ground he was standing on, and turned her back to him, sitting on a bench to do her DADA essay on vampires, which was oh-so-easy. Of course, Lupin had given it to her before he knew what she was...

This train of thought was broken as soon as the smell, the heavy, warm and intoxicating smell of blood reached her nose. She felt the spirit inside of her growl, and begin to emerge. She turned around, not controlling her own body. She was still there consciously, but the vampire spirit inside of her was beginnging to gain control. She unsheathed her claws and started to swipe at Xue Lang, who laughed.

"What's the matter, Fujima? Can't control it anymore?" He laughed as he let the blood from the self inflicted wound on his hand drip down, hitting the floor. Arashi lost all control, and her irises became red, she hissed and let out an unearthly shriek, attacking Xue Lang, who jumped out of the classroom, past the barriers.

* * *

Arashi, even in her subconscious state in her thoughts, fought the sleepiness that threatened to swallow her. "NO!!" She shrieked as well as the vampire hit the barrier and suffered electrocution.

All of a sudden, there was a scuffle, and she watched, now partly aware of her surroundings, as Draco- the boy she met yesterday, tackled Xue Lang, but was thrown inside the barrier, into her reach, with a slight scratch allong his elbow, which, she thought with horror, had started to produce blood, droplets of them.

With all her self control, she tried to stop herself, but the vampire lauched itself, and to her horror, bit into Draco's neck. She cried. Tears fell from her face into the glittery void of her conscious, and with every ounce of her strength, pushed the feeding vampire back.

She then found herself with her mouth, and fangs, sunk into Draco's neck, and she immediately withdrew, making sure that the wounds closed immediately, as all vampire bites do. They were all painless, actually... but as she looked at him, she noticed how laboured his breathing was, and how pale he was. She cried, tears coursing down her cheeks, as she looked around for something sharp.

Nothing was sharp, totally, and she had no choice. Summoning what was left of her energy, she focused on her hand, and with a sickening 'Blorp' and the sound of flesh and bone moving, she bit down hard on her lip, which also bled, to hold in the sceam that was to result from the pain, as a sword emerged from it. 

Xue Lang watched in shocked amazement and grim satisfaction. He knew where the sword was now. But yet, he watched as she slit her own left wrist, and fed an alarming amount of blood to the boy, before slitting a small cut on his hand, and pouring her blood there as well. After all this was done, she summoned the sword back, no scar, no blood, and watched as all Draco's wounds begun to heal.

Hers were all still there- she had given her blood to Draco, he was vampire, and she was weak- she had no feed, and her blood was half drained. With her last energy, she gave out a shriek, a loud, piercing, earth- shattering shriek, that could've rivalled a baanshee's. 

Xue Lang ran out of the scene as the teachers,and numerous students, started running to the scene. At the sight of the mess, Dumbledore shoo-ed them away, and set up precautions. The rest of Dumbledore's Army followed, as did the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione surveyed the scene, pale. "Professor, what happened?"

Mdm Pomfrey checked for pulses. "Dumbledore! They're both-" Dumbledore stopped her. "Un-dead, Mdm Pomfrey. It seems to me that something very serious happened here, and we need to get these students to the Infirmary immediately." She nodded, and son enough, they were all waiting outside the aforementioned place.

A/N: Btw, thanks to KRE and blueraven for reviewing. Actually, I was planning Arashi/Draco... but... I'll see what I can do. What about Harry/Ginny fans?


End file.
